Primp and Proper
by Emerald Space2
Summary: [2 chapter fic] When Rukawa no longer plays for Shohoku
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I am just trying to exercise the really, REALLY good idea... by somebody... who... well, I forgot the name. ^^;;;; Forgive me.  
  
Title: Primp and Proper  
  
Summary: [2-chapter fic] When Rukawa no longer plays for Shohoku....  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The birds and bees were flying around gaily enough around in the beautiful Japan. So here we go, down the clouds, and towards a mansion. Outside the mansion, there was two people talking. One of them is the heart-throbbing Rukawa Kaede, and the other is the no.1# player in the whole of Japan... MAKI!  
  
"Is that your final answer?" Maki asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes," Rukawa replied monotonously. "I joined Shohoku because it is near my house."  
  
"Hmm... and you won't join Kainan because it isn't near your house?"  
  
"Hn." Which means 'yes'.  
  
"Then I am left with no choice," Maki said. He took out a walkie-talkie and said into it, "Carry out Operation 49."  
  
CRassssssssshhhhhhhhh! A bulldozer arrived and bulldozed Rukawa's mansion. Nothing was left except a pile of rubble.  
  
Rukawa stares at the pile of rubble. He blinks once. Twice.  
  
Kiyota pop his head out of the bulldozer vehichle he was operating and waved at Rukawa, giving him a thumbs-up. He jumps down from the bulldozer and walks towards Maki.  
  
"So what do we do next, captain?" Kiyota asked.  
  
"We shall move Rukawa to a house nearby our Kainan school," Maki replied cooly.  
  
"But there is no more houses available near Kainan. Besides that, there is no more vacant spots for more players in our basketball team! Hahahhahha!" Kiyota laughed with glee.  
  
Rukawa couldn't really do much, except stare and go, "..."  
  
"That's alright, I have already planned everything extremely well," said Maki.  
  
***  
  
"AAAaahhhhhh! Captainnn!!!!!" screamed Kiyota as he was given the BOOT out of the Kainan basketball team.  
  
He stood in front of the Shohoku school, staring at the school, walking around in a zombie-like way, moping.  
  
How could Maki exchange him for Rukawa to be in the Kainan basketball team? It isn't fair. Now he is part of the Shohoku basketball team instead.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to your new home," said Maki.  
  
Rukawa didn't like his new home. He didn't like it at all.  
  
He stood before his new home outside the Kainan basketball court.  
  
What an interesting house.  
  
A house on a tree.  
  
A treehouse.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Bye bye beautiful mansion.  
  
***  
  
Sakuragi was bouncing the basketball in the basketball court of Shohoku. "YaAAh!" he cried as he made a SUCESSFUL slam-dunk for the first in his15th time of attempt. (Which of course, explains his 14 painful lumps on his forehead.)  
  
"GAMBATTE! SAKURAGI-KUN!" cheered Haruko, jumping up and down.  
  
Ahh... this was so great for Sakuragi, the red-head guy as he stood with pride and joy, waving at Haruko.  
  
Rukawa the so-called super-rookie wasn't here yet. He must be late! Nyahahhhaahha!! So that would leave Haruko's attention all upon Sakuragi.  
  
"Where's Rukawa?" Mitsui asked suddenly.  
  
"That baka kitsune must be late! Like he always is! Nyahahahaha!" laughed the red-head.  
  
Ayako walked towards Mitsui. "Akagi has just told me to inform me that Rukawa has transferred school. He's now at Kainan."  
  
Sakuragi leaped with joy, "nyahahah"ing all the way, dancing with the dumbfounded Miyagi.  
  
"Rukawa-kun...." Haruko could be heard saying out his name like as if she was his soulmate, and had just witnessed his death. Tears formed around her eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Mitsui cried, hearing the news. He slumped to the floor, and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"It's alright Mitsui, we still have a chance making towards the no.1# in Japan for basketball... even without Rukawa," Kogure reassured Mitsui, placing a hand upon Mitsui's shoulder.  
  
Mitsui stood up. "It's just that....."  
  
"I GET IT!! YOU LOST YOUR BOYFRIEND!!" burst out Miyagi and bawled with laughter. The Sakuragi Gundam who was nearby also guffawed, rolling on the floor while clutching their stomachs.  
  
BAM!  
  
"TEME RYOTA!! Don't be such a dirty-minded muffin-head!!" Mitsui yelled.  
  
Miyagi was on the floor, rubbing his lump on his head. "I was just kidding...."  
  
"Anyway, do you know why we may all win no.1# place for basketball in Japan?" Kogure asked. "That's because... we have a NEW player from Kainan!"  
  
Everyone perked up their ears (except for those who already knew, of course which would be Ayako).  
  
"MAKI! MAKI! MAKI! MAAAAAKIIIII!" the Sakuragi Gundam started yelling.  
  
"That player is...." Kogure pointed at the door.  
  
Everyone turned to look and saw....  
  
Akagi holding Kiyota by the collar, dragging him in.  
  
The whole court was filled with horrorfied screams.  
  
Only one person was still sad....  
  
Mitsui sniffed. "Rukawa still owes me 20 yen....." 


	2. Not the Default Chapter, that's for sure

"Hello Haruko-chan! Could I sit here near you....?" Sakuragi asked, as he sat on a bench... REALLY close to Haruko.  
  
"That's fine with me, Sakuragi-kun," said Haruko sweetly, smiling.  
  
A figure loomed behind Sakuragi and Haruko.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Don't touch my imouto you filthy Sakuragi!" Akagi cried out in a very Gorilla-like way.  
  
Sakuragi crawled away meekly, with the lump painfully on his forehead. "Hai... hai...."  
  
Akagi started to walk away.  
  
Sakuragi stuck out his tongue and said, "GORI!" spitefully, but softly.  
  
Veins popped up on Akagi's forehead.  
  
Sure was obvious by now that Akagi heard Sakuragi.  
  
"TEME--!!!" Akagi roared, was about to lunge at Sakuragi, but was held back by Ayako and Kogure.  
  
"Please captain! Keep your blood pressure down! Who knows within--" Kogure could have blabbed on, but--  
  
"KIYOTA!!!!!!" Akagi then roared instead, lunging towards a different direction.  
  
"What??! What did I do??" Kiyota asked, wide-eyed while holding a basketball.  
  
"THAT is what you did!!" Akagi boomed, pointing at a broken basketball net.  
  
Kiyota smiled. "Heh, heh, heh.... oh THAT... it was an accident...." Edges away a bit. "....I feel I need to go loo...." Edges away some more.  
  
Akagi gave a cry of a Gorilla and was about to pound Kiyota's head for committing such a basketball sin, when.....  
  
"Hello Haruko-chan...."  
  
"SAKURAGI HANAMICHI!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
It was a matter of minutes, but it was anticipated.  
  
Nurses and doctors were rushing here and there, keeping out the paitent's family and friends during this critical hour.  
  
He was lying down on the hospital, with a heart-beating machine-thingy going beepbeepbeepbeep really quick.  
  
That's the poor, poor captain Akagi, having high blood pressure after 15 minutes of watching over the two certain monkeys....  
  
***  
  
"Alright Shohoku! We have to WIN that no.1# place in Japan! Since that captain Akagi is in the hospital, I hope that all of you will co- operate...." Kogure said, adjusting his spectacles.  
  
"Not to worry! With this tensai Sakuragi around, NOTHING can go wrong!!" Sakuragi then gave his 'tensai' laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah....?" Ayako muttered, lifting up an eyebrow.  
  
"NO WAY! *I* am the no.1# tensai around here, that WILL save your sorry hides!!" Kiyota boasted, and started laughing out loud.  
  
Sakuragi stopped his 'tensai' laugh and gave Kiyota his killer-eyes. Kiyota stopped laughing and glared at Sakuragi.  
  
Glare. Glare. Glare. Glare.  
  
Kogure sweatdropped, and so did everyone else.  
  
They continued the practice, while Sakuragi and Kiyota were not giving up with their statue postures.  
  
"At least that should keep them busy," Ayako muttered, tapping her fan on her hand, with a bit of veins popping out of her head.  
  
***  
  
Tick, tock, tick, tock....  
  
An hour later....  
  
Glare. Glare. Glare.  
  
[Kuso... my eyes feel like they are going to pop out any minute... but I REFUSE to admit deafeat!! How can this tensai loose to this monkey?!] Sakuragi thought to himself.  
  
Kiyota too, was getting tired. "Let's continue this another day, ok? We're wasting alot of practice time."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
***  
  
That night... Sakuragi had a terrible nightmare.  
  
In his sleep, he kept on moaning, "......the eyes..... THE EYES!!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
At the hospital---  
  
"SAKURAGI!! KIYOTA!!! SAKURAGI!!!!! KIYOTA!!!!!" roared Akagi in his sleep.  
  
Nurses looked at each other. "Who is this Sakuragi and Kiyota?"  
  
"Oh, they must be lovers," said a doctor, passing by.  
  
The nurses weighed the doctor's words, and voted "no".  
  
***  
  
That night, Rukawa had a bad time trying to sleep too.  
  
Whenever he closed his eyes, he dreamt of Mitsui.....  
  
People, people, don't be so dirty minded.  
  
He was just dreaming of Mitsui saying, "20 yen... 20 yen... give me.... 20 yen.... 20 yen....."  
  
***  
  
At Mitsui's---  
  
"Heheheh... 20 yen... 20 yen... give me 20 yen...." Mitsui muttered in his sleep, grinning away.  
  
***  
  
The next day-------  
  
The birds! The beautiful birds were flying EVERYWHERE! Chirping! All those birds were in different colours!! BIRDS!! BIRDS!! MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Ok, so there was just only one crow outside the Shohoku gym.  
  
"Ka! Ka! KA!" the crow crowed. Although 'ka' means mosquito in Japanese, it does not mean that the crow is saying 'mosquito, mosquito, mosquito.'  
  
"Good morning!" Kogure said, as he walked into the Shohoku gym.  
  
Everyone else was silent. Ayako was standing in front of them, tapping her fan.  
  
An evil glint shone in Ayako's eyes.  
  
"Oh? Ayako, what is going on?" Kogure asked.  
  
"Well... today, I am going to start a trainining session... to achieve more disipline and respect," said Ayako. She then eyed Sakuragi and Kiyota. "Especially two certain people..."  
  
"Well, that's about it right?" Mitsui said, and he started towards the basketball. "Then you don't need me...."  
  
"Oh, only Sakuragi, Kiyota need to attend," said Ayako. "I don't THINK so! You're attending too! Along with Miyagi!"  
  
"Poor, poor them," said Haruko from the door of the gym.  
  
"Haruko should join too!" Sakuragi cried.  
  
"SILENCE!" Ayako cried, whacking Sakuragi on the head with her paper fan.  
  
She then brushed her paper-fan. "Let the training begin...."  
  
Kogure could do nothing but helplessly watch....  
  
***  
  
"Well, at least they are somewhat...," Kogure scratched his chin, "Not so noisy anymore...."  
  
Ayako beamed, as she crossed her arms.  
  
Akagi arrived at the Shohoku basketball court.  
  
"Oh hello captain! Look what Ayako had done to the Shohoku basketball team...."  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes later, Akagi is back at the hospital.  
  
***  
  
"I wonder what was wrong with our captain, Akagi," said Mitsui very, very politely.  
  
"Yes, that is a wonder," Miyagi in the same fashion as Mitsui.  
  
Sakuragi agreed, and so did Kiyota.  
  
Kiyota batted his beautiful eyelashes at Sakuragi before continuing their practice.  
  
***  
  
THE END! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
PLEASE, please... tell me the TRUTH about this fic. I know something is WRONG with it. I need to improve. I am no good at writing pretty long stories. . Advice is needed. 


End file.
